


A New Start

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Friendship, Just two broken boys finding support, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: Everyone has been rescued but they're still broken.





	A New Start

Ralph was hollow inside as they boarded the ship, the soldiers leading them on. The rest of the boys followed with just as much emotion, their eyes empty and void as they stumbled aboard. The only one who seemed like the same person was Roger, and he was soon taken to an isolated part of the ship. The littluns were whimpering and sniveling. A few, including Percival Wemys Madison, had broken down into hysterics. Yet, this time, there was no Simon to comfort him. He went ignored until one of the soldiers took pity on him and took him to the kitchen to get some sweets. Eventually, they were all broken off in twos or threes to go to separate rooms until only Jack and Ralph were left. A soft whimper sounded distantly in Ralph’s hearing and he automatically reached to take his hand. He felt Jack flinch back and hesitate before slowly taking his hand silently. They walked on, saying nothing while their joined hands said everything that need to be said.


End file.
